Ancheim
Ancheim, the Land of Sand and Time, ( , "AN-chime") is the capital of the Harena Region in Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer. Located at the center of the desert and in between the cliffs, the city is under the rulership of the Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII. In Ancheim, water must be bought, so the poor are usually condemned to drink water from the nearby oasis instead. The whole city has a lot of windmills to turn the Grand Mill so that it may draw waters from the wells. D's Journal ;Ancheim, the Land of Sand and Time Located in the heart of the Harena Desert, this mechanical city clings desperately to the gap between cliffs running east to west, but it is completely open to the south to capture every breath of wind. Gears and machines of industry are constantly in motion all around the city. ;The Weary City It was once said that the wind was Ancheim's life and blood, but now that the air has gone still, the great windmills have ground to a halt. Without the power to even draw water from the wells, its people must work around the clock to turn the great turbines manually. ;The Vibrant City Returning to Ancheim after awakening the Wind Crystal, we found that the wind blows across the desert city once more. Its great windmills turn swiftly, powered by the southern winds, and across the city, the gears have sprung back to life. In hushed tones, the prime minister noted that joy and vitality have returned to the people. ;Royal Palace The palace of Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII, King of Ancheim, is housed in an exceptionally tall tower on the east side of the city. A great clock dial, the symbol of this land, is carved in the wall behind his throne. Immense gears and mechanisms befitting a king who promoted Ancheim's industrialization can be seen here and there. But looking around, it's not easy to tell what all this machinery actually does. ;Merchantry Building This mechanical tower in the east of the city was erected in a prime location second only to the Royal Palace. Inside is an open, soaring space all the way up to the ceiling, and underneath, strange, gigantic gears church endlessly. It is brilliantly lit, despite the fact that all power is supplied by human labor now that the wind has stopped. Story Bravely Default Bravely Second: End Layer Locations The city of Ancheim is high above the sand, high enough that the city can use the wind to turn the windmills. The road is rather narrow, and the city has many stairs and water pumps. The city itself is not too big, as most of the buildings are part of the Grand Mill. North of Ancheim is a dock to the Flor-Cheim Inner Sea, with water that has not rotted, allowing the Eschalot to land there even before the Water Crystal has awakened. Town The town may be entered on the western side of Ancheim, and the path leads straight to several buildings, starting with the Inn, Adventurer standing beside. To the right is the Trader's, along with stairs up to a small area with the Armory. Stairs to the left from the Armory lead up to the entrance to the Grand Mill Works, which may only be entered at night after the Wind Crystal has been awakened, and the Magics shop On the far left side of this platform is an Ether. The path leads right to stairs leading up to the entrance to Ancheim Palace. Stairs lead down, left, and down again to a lower level of the east side, where a Hi-Potion may be found. The lower level is a long path with the Khamer Profiteur Merchantry building located in the middle, leading to the eastern exit of the town. Ancheim Palace The palace is a short hall with a small stairway at the end leading to a circular area containing the throne, where the King takes audiences. The southwest corner of this area contains a Phoenix Down. Additionally, there is a balcony with a view of the chamber below that may be accessed from the Grand Mill Works. Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry Building The Merchantry building is a hallway leading to a circular area with a desk. The right side of the end of the hallway may be inspected for a Teleport Stone, and the left side of the table has a Gold Hourglass. It is here that Chairman Profiteur may be found. Grand Mill Works Treasures Bravely Default Bravely Second: End Layer Shops Bravely Default Adventurer Traders |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Bravely Second: End Layer Traders |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Enemies Ancheim Palace * Khint, Khamer (Boss) Khamer Profiteur Merchantry * Khint, Chairman Profiteur (Boss) Musical Themes Ancheim's background theme is "The Land of Sand and Time" , composed by Revo and found as the twentieth track on the first disc of the original soundtrack. Gallery BD Ancheim WM.jpg|Ancheim on the world map. BD Ancheim Khamer Profiteur Merchantry Day.jpg|Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry during the day. BD Ancheim Palace Day.jpg|Ancheim Palace by day. BS_Ancheim.jpg|Ancheim in Bravely Second. Ancheim_Map_BD.jpg| Khamer_Protfiteur_Mercantry_Map_BD.jpg| Etymology This relates to Ancheim always wanting to rapidly develop towards modernization. "Ancheim" is also an anagram for "machine". In Japanese, rakurika is an anagram of , a term that can mean "mechanism" or "machinery". Category:Towns Category:Locations in Bravely Default Category:Stubs Category:Locations in Bravely Second: End Layer Category:Locations